Blood For My Lover
by Saho07
Summary: Dean got himself turned. Thirsting for blood, he didn't know where to go...then Castiel came, turning the night into one they'll never forget.


Dean cringed in pain. He could feel the hunger growing, changing his body into one of the very creatures he hunted. Dean crawled toward the bed, trying to reach his phone. A white hot pain shot through Dean's skull. He screamed out in agony, just as Castiel broke down the door. Dean waved him away, trying to keep him back. But Cas wouldn't listen. He grabbed Dean by the shoulders forcing him to kneel. Cas looked up and down. He could see the teeth, like rows of knives, descending down over Dean's. "You're gonna have to feed Dean. If you don't, you'll die." Dean shook his head. "No. I'd rather die than kill an innocent." Cas thought a moment, trying to find another way but knowing there wasn't one. Cas took Dean by the shoulders again and drew him up toward his throat. "Feed from me then." Dean locked gazes with Cas, unsure if he had heard him right. "I'm not and innocent, and my blood will be more satisfying that a human's." Dean started arguing but Cas wouldn't hear it. They were running out of time and if Dean didn't feed soon, he would die. Cas pulled a knife from his pocket and made a long cut across his collarbone. Dean's eyes grew wide. Cas could see the hunger in his eyes, driving out any resistance. Cas closed his eyes as Dean leaned in and licked the cut. Dean gripped Cas by the shoulders as he sunk his teeth deep into Cas's flesh. Cas cried out softly, gripping Dean's back. Dean pushed Cas to the floor, straddling his waist. The room grew quiet. Dean gripped Cas tightly, drinking as much as he could. Finally, Dean sat up gasping for air. His mouth dripped with Cas's blood. The power surged through his veins. He looked down at Cas and watched as the wound healed itself. Dean crawled off and away from Cas until his back was against the bed. Cas sat up and turned toward Dean. "Better?" Dean, still panting for breath, nodded his head. Cas stood up and walked toward Dean. "Good. Then you'll have the strength for what I'm going to do next." Cas grabbed Dean's shoulders and, lifting him up, threw him on the bed. Dean sat up surprised, but Cas pushed him down, ripping his shirt off in one movement. Dean was about to cuss him out when Cas's tongue invaded his mouth. Dean began to struggle, trying to push Cas off of him, but didn't have the strength. Cas slid his hand under Dean's pants and began stroking him. Dean gasped and moaned in spite of himself. Cas's lips moved lower, nibbling Dean's flesh as he went. Dean dug his nails into Cas's shoulder, fighting the pleasure rolling through him. "S-stop. What are you-agh!" Cas slid his hand down lower, penetrating Dean's virginity with his fingers. Dean cried out, arching his back in pain. "I would have use some oils, but you would have only fought me." Dean pants loudly gripping Cas's shoulders tighter and tighter until they started to bleed. Cas pulled out his fingers, then leaned into Dean's ear. "As you know from Anna, angels are far from celibate. You've been tainted by her, so now I'll have to purify you." Cas ripped Dean's jeans off, revealing his strong, toned thighs. Dean tried fighting again, but it was not use. Cas turned Dean over and, wrapping his arm around, began stroking him again. Dean moaned and gripped the bed tightly. He could hear Cas unbuckling his pants and, though he expected to feel fear, he was shocked when he realize he felt excited. Cas pressed agents Dean, sending a wave of pleasure through him. "Demons are good at bringing pain, but angels, we bring pleasure out of it." Cas thrusted into Dean, causing him to cry out. "S-stop! It hurts!" Cas continued pounding into Dean. "Is it just pain, or do you feel the pleasure too?" Dean couldn't answer. He felt it. He felt it now just as he felt it when he was drinking Cas's blood. Cas gripped him tighter, stroking him faster. Dean could feel the pressure building. Cas slammed into him harder and harder. Dean cried out, coming just as Cas did. Dean dropped down onto the bed, Cas lying on top of him. They lay there, breathing heavily together. Cas rolled onto his back and tried to calm down. He wanted more, but he wasn't sure if Dean could take it. "So, is that it?" Cas turned toward dean. He was still lying face down, not looking toward him. "I thought you said there was gonna be pain?" Cas smiled. He knew Dean was challenging him, but did Dean know what he would do? "I guess, if you're unsatisfied, I'll just have to give you more." Cas rolled Dean over and, spreading his legs apart, took him once again. And again, and again. Until the sun rose and they were both unconscious from the intense passions of the night.


End file.
